Revenge
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Last part of my Grand Arc sequel to 'Reunited' Stormy thought Icy didn’t have hard feelings anymore, but the eldest witch had an appropriate revenge planned for her little sister. Femslash, StormyxFlora.
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:** Just a quick course for those who just tuned in… This story has a few prequels… 'Counter' 'Of Lovers and Enemies' 'The Lovers are discovered' 'The Place' and 'Reunited'…

It's a lot I know and some of them are quite long so here is a quick summary if you don't feel like reading them all…

In 'Counter' Bloom and Icy end up in a duel, the faerie is so smug about the fact that she will win from our favourite Ice Queen but Icy has something in store that will put Bloom out of action for a while… When Bloom is waiting for her attack Icy simply steps in and kisses Bloom which left the faerie shell-shocked…

They meet again in 'of Lovers and Enemies' a few days after the kiss and both are without their fan clubs… From the moment their eyes meet, passion flares up and they end up in a hotel room ;)

They are able to keep their relation a secret for a long period of time but Stormy takes the liberty to borrow Icy's mobile phone and reads a love message from Bloom in 'the Lovers are discovered'. Off course the two remaining witches can't stand the fact of their sister being caught up in Bloom's web and meet up with Bloom instead of Icy. They leave the faerie behind all beaten up… Icy finds out about it and leaves her sisters claiming that she truly loves Bloom and if they didn't understand that would be their problem…

Stormy really went over the line beating up Bloom back then. Being so impulsive might get her in more problems in the future so Darcy decides her sister needs help. Against her will Stormy starts taking therapy, but after some violent sessions she gets sent to a mental hospital in 'The Place'. Fate wants it Flora starts to do some volunteering work in that same hospital. Stormy learns to suppress her anger and even makes friends, for the first time in her life… There is also some growing sexual tension between Flora and Stormy :)

Finally only one day after Stormy's release, Bloom drags Icy into a reunion with her sisters. Family is important… Everything seems to be getting better since then…


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Revenge

**Date written**: started 28/05/06 – finished 30/06/06

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Rating:** PG-13 – Fem slash

**Summary: **Direct sequel to 'The Place' and 'Reunited'. Stormy thought Icy didn't have hard feelings anymore, but the eldest witch had an appropriate revenge planned for her little sister. Fem-slash, StormyxFlora.

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow

-------------------------------------------------

I hate my life!

Stormy crawled out of the bed and went in search of her Disc-Man. When she had finally found it she took her blankets and pillow, and headed for the sofa in the living room.

She laid down her blankets on the sofa and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she returned to the living room Icy came down the stairs and turned in the kitchen. When Stormy was fully installed at the cough Icy came back out, carrying all kinds off stuff… Stormy couldn't make out what exactly.

Icy looked at her surprised "Why are you sleeping here"

"It's quiet here," Stormy said.

Icy's cheeks reddened a bit at this comment "heh sorry 'bout that" Icy sat down on the edge of the sofa "Look," she was searching for the right words "I know you're having hard feelings about Bloom but… please, try…" She wasn't good at something like this but Stormy knew what she meant. She nodded. "Good…" Icy patted Stormy's leg and stood to leave.

Stormy was surprised. "That all?" Icy turned to look at her "No revenge? I thought I would get iced the moment I got out of…" She quickly swallowed her words. She almost blurted out the place. Icy kneeled down next to her and brought her face closer to Stormy's, a wicked smile playing her features. "Oh, I will have my revenge… It's all been taken care off… tomorrow…" She said no more to keep Stormy in suspense and went back upstairs.

Revenge? Stormy thought, what the hell was she gonna do? Oh why couldn't she just have kept her big yap shut? She lie down and fell asleep almost immediately.

She was the first to wake that morning. Figures. She went in search for something eatable in the kitchen when she heard someone shuffle in. It was Riven looking tired but satisfied. She shuddered when mental pictures came flooding in. "Is Darcy up?" she bluntly asked him.

He yawned widely before he answered, "She'll be down any minute"

"Wouldn't have thought to see any off you before midday" she said while she gave up her search, she didn't feel that hungry anyway.

"So anything to eat?" Riven asked.

"Look for yourself" Stormy replied and went up to her room. She murmured a good-morning to Darcy while she passed her. Darcy's appearance was quite similar to Riven's. Tired and satisfied. She threw herself on her bed for a while, to lazy to lift herself up to get dressed. She then remembered the box that came in yesterday.

A/N: read 'Reunited'

She pulled it from under her bed and opened it. She smiled when the contents came in sight. It were letters and stuff from her friends at the hospital. She sighed when she picked up like ten pages of Jude's drawings.

She layed her stuff down and dressed. She decided to get out off the house, she wasn't in the mood to hang around the lovey-dovey couples all time. She ran down the stairs but Icy grabbed her arm before she made it to the front door. Icy pulled her on a chair of the breakfast table.

"You're not getting away, don't you remember I have something in store for you?"

Stormy sighed, she had forgotten about her 'revenge' "Sorry, it had slipped my mind"

"Sure it has" Icy said sarcastically. "Anyways, I've been thinking, I might move back in… If, off course, you don't mind"

"No" Darcy chirped.

Icy turned to Stormy for a reaction. Stormy just shrugged. She didn't really care anyway. Her head then snapped up "On one condition, though"

"What?"

"If I can move my room downstairs"

"Downstairs" Darcy asked "Where? Why"

"In the study. It's quiet there."

Icy snickered at the last sentence. Darcy pondered this. "But the study is much smaller…"

"I don't care"

"Fine do what you like"

Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Stormy it's for you" Icy said while sipping her coffee. Stormy raised an eyebrow wondering how she could know. She went to open the door and went in shock when she was greeted with a familiar sweet voice.

"Hi Stormy" Flora waved happily.

"How… how… how… you followed me home!" Stormy panicked.

"No I asked her to come… you see I have heard people could have trouble getting adjusted again after they have been in the hospital."

Stormy's mouth fell open. "You… you KNOW!"

Icy shrugged.

"How!"

"Erm" Flora said, "I kinda may have slipped it…"

"You promised not to tell anyone…" Stormy squeaked in a small voice. She then looked angrily at Flora. "You…"

"I think you better run Flora" Darcy yelled.

And so the faerie did and the witch chased her across the street then sideways next tot the house into the backyard.

"I'M SOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYY!" Flora yelled.

"Sorry doesn't cover it!" Stormy yelled back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

The other simply stood watching them until they got bored or until the faerie was caught…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Wh00t :) Because I finished writing the story today :) I'll throw the first chapter in early... but you'll have to wait untill August for the rest :p


	3. Chapter 2

They had gone back to the breakfast table to catch their breaths. The others had already left. Stormy couldn't catch Flora so they called it off. When she felt she could breathe again Stormy asked. "Why did you come?"

"Icy asked" the faerie replied between gasps.

"Since when do you hang out with Icy?"

"Since Bloom does"

"Okay, fine, if you wanna follow my ass around all day you can start putting my stuff in my room in boxes" Stormy grinned at this bright idea of hers.

"Why? Are you moving out?"

"Changing room"

"Why?"

"Do you really have to question everything I say?" Stormy said irritated.

Flora sighed annoyed. They both sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment. Flora was the first to break the silence. "Well… shall we get started yet?" Stormy nodded and together they went upstairs.

They had been working for half an hour… well… Flora had been working half an hour. Stormy sat on the floor and rested her chin on her bed observing the faerie. Flora took the last stack of clothing out of the wardrobe and kneeled next to the box to carefully place the clothes in. Stormy just sat looking at her wondering.

"Flora?"

"Yeah"

"Did Icy threaten you?"

"No, Why?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Icy asked me to help you settle back in and well, I just like to help you know…"

"Oh… Bummer I guess when you finally were rid of me at the hospital" Stormy smiled. She then remembered some shirts under her bed and dug them out. After she got rid of most of the dust she threw the shirts at Flora's head.

"Hey!" Flora yelled while she dived away. She then picked up the shirts and placed them with the rest. She then stood up to check what's in the drawers. Stormy saw Flora was moving towards her underwear drawer and jumped up. When Flora opened the drawer she soon felt arms around her legs and before she knew she was thrown back.

"Don't touch my underwear" Stormy yelled.

"Stormy, you … stupid… why did you do that?" Flora rubbed her back.

"I said: don't touch my underwear."

"I didn't know ok and why is it such a big deal?"

"Just don't touch it ok"

"Fine then don't be so lazy and do it yourself" Flora said annoyed. She then moved towards the bed to remove the sheets. "You really hurt me you know"

"Sorry" Stormy quickly grabbed her undies and stuffed it in the box under some shirts. Flora sighed, she had carefully folded all those clothes…

After everything was stuffed in boxes there was still the furniture.

"Now how do we move this?" Stormy wondered out loud.

"You forget that I can 'command' the wood with my magic" Flora said while she waved her hands. All of Stormy's furniture clicked loose and became separate shelves then floated towards the hallway.

"Handy" Stormy said. Flora gloated. "See that faeries aren't that useless"

"I never said they were useless, just stupid" Stormy stuck out her tongue at Flora.

"You know I can ask your bed to collide with your face…"

"I thought you were the sweet and calm faerie?"

"Mostly, but for you I can make an exception"

Stormy snorted and they both moved downstairs. When they came to the study they saw it was still intact. They had been so stupid to forget to break that one down too.

"Shit" Stormy said and Flora looked at her with what eyes.

"What?" the witch shrugged. "Never heard of shit before? If you like I'll give you a detailed description"

"No thanks I'm fine. I think you have spent to much time with those twins."

"Could be… so now what?"

Flora waved again and Stormy's room placed itself against a wall in the hallway. "We'll clear up here first" she said.

"Can you do that trick again with the furniture?"

"Sure but we have to remove the contents first."

"Just do it. I'll try to catch it up… but I can't promise anything, it's been a while"

Flora moved her arms again and Stormy quickly followed. It went well.

"Nice" Flora said.

"Yeah but can we get it going already?" Stormy said. Flora looked side wards and saw sweat drops forming on Stormy's forehead. The witch frowned furiously while she focused on the task at hand. They quickly moved to the upper floor and swiftly got the furniture fixed again.

Stormy dropped herself on her butt and sat panting heavily.

"Are we out of shape here?" Flora asked playfully.

"Shaddap you" Stormy breathed. After a minute or so she stood up again. "That was efficient… should have done that with my room too."

"But then your underwear would have been flying around to"

Stormy considered and then said "Good point"

The moved back downstairs and after a little more then an hours work Stormy's new room was livable. She threw herself on her bed, Flora did the same.

"Who said you can lie there?" Stormy said in a mock-threatening voice.

"Hey I helped I want to rest to" Flora trailed of… after a minute she added "Actually I did all the work… all you did was protect your panties"

Even though the faerie couldn't see it because she had her eyes closed, Stormy stuck out her tongue. "That is an important job to, you know?"

"I know"

After a while Flora stood up. "I have to go now…"

"Okay"

"See ya tomorrow" Flora waved happily. Stormy simply waved back.

-------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

It was late when she went to the bathroom… She hadn't joined dinner but she wasn't hungry. After Flora left she had dozed off and had slept till a few minutes ago. While she undressed she wondered why Flora had come back… maybe Icy did threaten her, she smirked to herself.

When she stepped in the shower she swore she heard a voice whisper to her, Flora's voice… She thought the effects of her meds were over. She turned the faucet open and relaxed when the water made contact with her skin.

The ghost of Flora's touches in her dreams trailed her body, it was almost like the faerie was actually there. Mindlessly she followed the phantom touches with her own… her fingers softly trailed her navel and then moved further down.

She gasped softly when she discovered a very sensitive spot. For a brief second her mind was brought back to reality, she never knew it felt so good, but as fast as the reality came it was gone again, while she continued her small strokes. She tried to control her panting and gasping as much as she could.

How would it be like if Flora were here with her, touched her, bringing her to completion,… She bit her lip hard, blood trickled from it, to suppress a loud moan when she reached her climax. She felt like her knees would gave way from under her so she kneeled down.

Her mind came back to reality. She sat regaining her breath with the hot water still coming down at her. Part of her felt good and relieved other part felt ashamed… And then came the big question: She wasn't attracted to Flora, was she?

She quickly washed up and got ready for bed. She hoped she wouldn't run into anyone when she went to her room but she wasn't that lucky. Darcy was just underway to her room as well. She smiled at Stormy but then noticed the slightly swollen lip of her younger sister.

"Had a fight with your reflection again?" She pointed out.

Stormy softly brushed her fingertips to her mouth "Yeah… something like that" She quickly moved past Darcy and hasted to her room. Darcy shook her head while she watched her go, that girl was getting weirder everyday.

The next morning Flora crept into Stormy's room and gently laid a hand on the witch's shoulder. Stormy turned to face her.

"Good morning" Flora said quietly "What happened to your lip?"

"Accident" Stormy quickly laid, Flora stood and moved to the far end of the room.

"_Accident? I think not."_

Stormy's eyes flew open.

"I know you think about me… I know… what you want me to do… to you…" 

How, Stormy thought

"I'm a faerie, I just know" 

Stormy shot upright. Flora turned at the sudden movement and looked at her friend curiously.

"Stormy?"

"I'm sorry," the witch whispered.

"Are you all right… you don't look to good" Flora said and she moved back closer to feel the witch's forehead. "You're burning!" She exclaimed. "You should lay back down"

"I'm scared" Stormy whimpered.

"It's okay, it's just a fever" Flora grabbed Stormy's shoulders. Stormy shook her head at her last comment.

"No… these… dreams… images… and voices…"

"It's okay… you… wanna tell me?"

Stormy took Flora's hand and pressed it to her cheek, Flora wrapped her free arm around the witch's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Promise…that…you won't be offended"

Flora shook her head

"At first I thought it were the meds but… I'm off them for a few days now…I've been having the fantasies… erotic fantasies…" she carefully connected eye contact with Flora "about you" she added in a whisper.

Flora thought off what to say at the moment but the best she could come up with was "It's ok, you're a little delirious I guess… You should really get some sleep" she grabbed Stormy's shoulders again and gently laid her down.

"Can I… try something…?" Stormy carefully asked while she got back up. Flora hesitatively nodded her approval. Stormy moved close to her and before she knew their lips where softly pressed together. Flora wanted nothing more than drown in this moment but her rational side took over. She gently pushed Stormy back and saw the confused look on the witch's face. "This isn't right… not like this… you're not feeling well" and she pushed Stormy down for the last time.

"I don't wanna be alone," Stormy whimpered. Flora sighed but decided to crawl in next to Stormy. She carefully wrapped her arms around her lithe body. Stormy did the same and snuggled in close. It only took about five minutes to fall asleep again. Flora just lied there, thinking.

Stormy had been sleeping for a few hours now and Flora decided to take a break from the babysitting to get something to eat. Darcy stood observing the faerie for a while in the kitchen then decided to do more then observing. She moved in. "You know, you can go home if you like… I don't think she'll wake up anytime today"

"I'm fine… she asked me to stay…"

"She won't notice" Darcy tried again. Flora just shrugged. Darcy tilted her head side wards and pondered for a few seconds while she kept watching Flora. "Do you love her?" She finally asked. Flora almost dropped the marmalade jar she was holding. She started stuttering, looking for words of denial. Darcy then spoke again "Well… you have got a weird taste… and a REAL big challenge on your hands…" She patted Flora's shoulder and left the kitchen, leaving Flora their blinking confusedly about what just had happened.

-------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

Stormy lazily strode into the kitchen where Darcy and Icy were having breakfast.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Weren't sure if you'd be up…"

Stormy growled and took her seat next to Icy.

"Where's your faerie?" she asked.

"At school, exams"

"School? On Sunday?"

"No it's Monday, you've spaced Sunday out"

"Wha…?"

"You were sick yesterday… slept till now"

"Is this a joke?" Stormy was getting annoyed now.

"No"

There was a rapt knock at the door and Darcy went to open it. It was Flora. Stormy looked over her shoulder at the faerie then turned back to Icy. "See…"

"Oh hi Stormy" Flora said. "Are you feeling better?"

"?… Oh yeah I guess…"

"I'm off to work," Darcy yelled from the doorway. At that Icy replied that she should be going too. Stormy eyed Flora while they waited for the others to leave.

"Did I really space out yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Flora said sadly. "You don't remember anything?" Stormy shook her head. "Oh… ok then… I really have to go to school now"

"What? Then what am I to do all day on my own?"

"Relax a bit… I'll be only a few hours… I'm having my potions exam today…" she looked at her watch "…and I really should be going, see ya this afternoon, Sweety" She hasted herself out the door. Stormy stood there blinking. Sweety?

Great, Stormy thought, what the hell am I gonna do all day… Maybe watch a movie? Stormy put a DVD in the player and made herself comfortable but she didn't even make the opening of the movie, she dozed of in a slumber.

_"Can I… try something…?" Stormy carefully asked while she got back up. Flora hesitatively nodded her approval. Stormy moved close to her and before she knew their lips where softly pressed together._

Stormy shot up and confusedly looked around. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Icy standing next to her.

"You ok" The Ice Witch asked.

"Yeah… What time is it?"

"Around 12" Icy chirped and went to grab something to eat. "Just stopping by for lunch I'll be out in a minute"

Flora walked into the living room. She smiled broadly at Stormy "How was you nap?"

"How long have YOU been here?"

"An hour" The faerie smiled happily "I couldn't wake you, you looked so sweet"

Stormy blushed. Icy called them to join her for lunch. Neither of them spoke a word until Icy stood to leave back to work. "Now, don't do anything stupid, okay" She said while she patted Stormy's head. "Humph, Whatever" Stormy said back. Now she was all alone with Flora and she couldn't help but get uneasy. Flora noticed and decided to clear the table just to give her some breathing space.

Stormy jumped up to help her "You don't hafta… Lemme help" Stormy stammered "No, it's ok" Flora said while they both reached for the washing cloth. Their hands brushed together and Stormy pulled back brushing furiously "I'm sorry…I" She stepped back and hung her head. She was getting so confused, what were these feelings… She had to get rid of them… fast. "Are you ok?" Flora asked her. Stormy shook her head, Flora reached out to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," Stormy said with a trembling voice.

"Tell me what's wrong, are you still ill" Flora asked.

"No, it's…" Stormy shook her head. "I can't help it… Whenever you're around…I..." Stormy stammered, Flora's eyes widened, could this be what she was waiting for? "I get so uncomfortable and… I'm sorry…I know you've only did your best to help me… But… I think it's best… you went home… you don't have to come back." Stormy looked away from the faerie, she swallowed hard.

"Why…" Flora hadn't expected this. This wasn't the type of confession she was hoping for, all she wanted was to make Stormy feel good about her self, make her feel special… and loved. She hung her head and tried to hold back her tears. Everything was ruined. "Fine then" she said angrily. She stormed out of the door without saying anymore and slammed the front door shut after her.

Stormy looked after her, shocked. Only when Flora was gone she felt the tears that were rolling over her cheeks…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** Stormy struggling with feelings she doesn't understand, poor girl.


	6. Chapter 5

Days have gone by since Stormy sent Flora away. She had thought she'd feel better when the faerie wasn't around but she felt worse. She didn't tell her sisters the real reason Flora stayed away and as far as she knew Bloom didn't know either. Stormy now spent her days laying on her bed or, when she was home alone, in front of the TV.

Meanwhile Flora and the others had met Helia, Saladin's nephew and new student at Red Fountain. With is love for art and his serene personality, the girls found him the perfect match for Flora. Only flora disagreed, there was only one perfect match for her and she wasn't about to give up… She was gonna fight for Stormy… only not just yet, in a few days maybe…

It was late but Stormy felt the need for a walk. She had locked her self up in the house for a few days now and thought some fresh air might help a bit. She didn't mind that it was dark outside that way there wouldn't be many people outside, and she just didn't feel comfortable to be in a crowd at the moment. Maybe that was what the doc meant with 'problems to adjust'.

She was looking at her feet the entire time but looked up briefly when she heard voices coming towards her. Oh no, just what she needed: Flora. And who was HE. Stormy thought that if she cast her look down again and continued like this, they might not notice her but she was in no such luck.

"Stormy, hi" Flora tried to get a conversation started.

"Hi" Stormy replied silently.

"Oh… uhm… this is Helia, he's at Red Fountain and…"

"Congratulations" Stormy said without looking up and continued on her way.

Flora looked after her and her expression saddened. Helia looked from Stormy to Flora and started to understand. The guys had pushed him into asking Flora out. He really liked her and when he finally had the courage, he did ask her out. She agreed to join him but assured him first that she only wanted to be friends because there was someone else in her hart.

"What are you waiting for, go after her"

Flora looked up at him, surprised. "I don't think this is a good time" She stuttered.

"You won't have a better time than this"

Flora nodded and started to move in the direction where Stormy went. When came around the corner Stormy was nowhere in sight. Man, has she started running or what? Flora wondered. The only thing she could think about was heading towards the Trix' home.

Great, she has a boyfriend. Stormy thought while she turned the last corner. She only stopped to catch her breath when she was at the lamppost outside their house. So what, she has a boyfriend, why should I care. I don't feel anything for her…It'sjust the aftermath of the masses of pills I had in the nuthouse that makes me think that… She went to her room without saying anything… It wasn't like Darcy would notice her anyway, she was busy making out with Riven.

Flora took her time to walk to the Trix house, this way she had some time to think about what to say… but when she arrived she hadn't come up with anything. She sighed to gain some extra courage and knocked the door. The door opened and before her stood a very annoyed Darcy.

"Oh… um… am I interrupting something?" Flora asked innocently.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Stormy," She said, but quickly corrected herself "I mean is she home?"

"Try her room" Darcy stood aside to let the faerie in. She quickly returned to the couch where Riven was waiting for her. Together they decided to take the party upstairs.

Flora knocked Stormy's door but didn't get an answer, so she slowly walked in. It was pitch-black in there but Flora could vaguely see Stormy's form sitting at the foot of her bed. Flora took a step closer. "Stormy?" she called out softly. She could see Stormy raised her head upon hearing her name. "Are you all right?" The shadowy figure hung its head. "No" she answered honestly. Flora took a seat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Stormy asked Flora.

"He's… He's not my boyfriend" Flora could barely see Stormy's features but she saw the sadness, could it really be? She wondered. "Stormy…" Flora started, this is it, she had to come clean now… for both their sakes. She took a minute about how to continue but the best she could come up with was, "I love you"

Stormy looked up but didn't face the faerie "Why?"

"W…Why?" Flora blinked "Ok, I'm gonna blame the meds on that one…" She looked at the witch who was still staring in front of her. "Come here" Flora wrapped her arms around Stormy and laid her chin on the witches shoulder. Stormy leaned into the embrace. They sat like this for a few minutes until Flora moved away a few inches. She brushed Stormy's hair from her face and softly brought their lips together. They lingered for a few seconds until Stormy pulled away. "What is it?" Flora asked.

"Don't you think… this is wrong?"

"No I don't" the faerie gently caressed the witches cheek. "Tell me, how could love be wrong"

Stormy shrugged "I feel… like such a hypocrite… what happened back then…"

"I'm sure they won't mind" Flora brushed some tears from Stormy's eyes that had started to flow. Her heart fell when she saw the witch struggle with so many mixed emotions. "I love you," she whispered again.

Stormy flung her arms around the faerie and nuzzled herface in Flora's neck. Flora smiled at this gesture and held her close, rocking her like a scared child… Only when she detected no more movement Flora called out again "Stormy? Are you awake?" She got no response. Her heart ached a bit when she had to wake her but if they stayed like this until dawn, they'd probably wouldn't be able to get up at all. She gently let go off the witch, the movement waking Stormy, and got up.

"We should get to bed" Flora said, Stormy nodded. "You have something I can wear?" She got an old T-shirt and both changed for bed.

They laid next to each other in silence for a while until Flora spoke again, "You feeling better"

"Yeah" Stormy answered softly "sorry about my behavior"

"It's ok" Flora whispered and she let her fingers slide through Stormy's curls. Stormy moved closer to kiss Flora goodnight, their lips circling each other and then moved closer to cuddle… they fell asleep huddled together.

-------------------------------------------------


	7. Epilogue

Flora woke up first next morning and felt something tickle her face. She looked down and was Stormy's head rested on her chest. She gently brushed some hairs away so she could breathe freely. Stormy moved slightly at the gesture but remained asleep. Flora gently wrapped her arms around the witch she loved so much. She couldn't believe they were actually lying here like this. After all these months of desire they were finally together. Flora wished she could just stay like this forever.

Stormy blinked drowsily. Half asleep she thought her pillow had come alive but soon she remembered it was Flora. Stormy slowly got up, looked where she just had been lying and blushed a little.

"Good morning sweety…"Flora smiled, then she saw Stormy's redness and added, "What's the matter?"

"Sorry… I drooled a little" Stormy said with a shy and innocent smile on her face. Flora melted at this image, she sat up and leaned close to Stormy "That's ok sweetheart" She kissed her lover softly. She then stood and made way towards the door, but Stormy grabbed her arm.

"Flora…" She stammered "You think we can… keep this to ourselves… for a while?"

Flora had hoped Stormy wouldn't ask her that, all she wanted to do was scream it to the world, but she respected Stormy's wishes. "Sure" she smiled a little sadly.

"Good… I'm going to the bathroom first…"

"Ok I'll get some breakfast" Flora walked towards the fridge with a bright smile on her face. Bloom, who was already at the dinner table, followed her friend's movements.

"What's with the smug face?" She bluntly asked.

"S… smug?" Flora stuttered and her cheeks turned a bright red. Bloom knew that look, jumped up and wrapped an arm around Flora's shoulder. She didn't intend to let go until she had some answers.

"Oh…" Flora got very nervous "I promised to keep it quiet for a while…"

"Flora" Bloom tried to pull it out.

"Stormy…" was all Flora said and it was enough for Bloom to understand.

"You and Stormy? Get outta here!" She almost yelled. "I can't believe it, come here you…" Bloom pulled Flora close and pinched her cheek like granma's always do.

"Yeah, but can you keep it quiet, I…"

"What did I hear? You and Stormy?" Icy said when she and Darcy walked in the kitchen. Flora knew for sure now, she was doomed. She hung her head "Yeah me and Stormy but will you at least pretend you don't know, she asked me to keep it quiet and…" Flora looked at each one separately. They all nodded their approval but kept their big grins on their faces. Flora only hoped she wouldn't get dumped over this.

Stormy walked in and found everyone staring at her. Icy and Darcy quickly moved in and each wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi sis" Darcy said casually.

"Did you sleep well?" Icy asked nonchalantly.

Stormy looked from the one to the other in confusion then noticed Bloom's grin and Flora who was staring at the floor looking a bit ashamed. It dawned very soon. "You told them!"

"I'm sorry" Flora panicked and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"You know…" Stormy said calmly "When I said keep it quiet for a while, I meant a little longer then 15 minutes"

"Well then, since I blabbed it in like 5 minutes, there's no more need for secrecy anymore" Flora chirped happily and kissed Stormy lovingly. Stormy wrapped her arms around her faerie and pulled her close. When the kiss broke Stormy simply said

"Agreed"

The End

_Blue sky to forever,_

_The green grass blows in the wind, dancing_

_It would be much better a sight with you, with me,_

_If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,_

_I never felt so lonely, then you came along,_

_So now what should I do, I'm strung out, addicted to you,_

_My body it aches, now that you're gone,_

_My supply fell through,_

_You gladly gave me everything you had and more, you craved my happiness,_

_When you make me feel joy it makes you smile, but now I feel your stress,_

_Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no and who has time for tears,_

_Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love, 'till now..._

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: The end of my series :'( The song is 'You're not Here' from Melissa Williamson, but you might know it as the credits of the Silent Hill movie ;)

I have a challenge for you all… (This is not a contest, just something for fun :)) Bloom is now with Icy, but she had to brake up with Blondy for that right :p So what happened to the poor dude: did he get a new girlfriend (Diaspro maybe), did he become a drunk or whatever :p One thing though he can't start a relationship with Riven, he can get Riven drunk and have some fun with him for one night,… but watch out for Darcy's wrath then ;) PM me when you've posted :)


End file.
